The Council of Fiefs
The Council of Fiefs is a council of Motorbike Gangs who operate out of the city of San Miguel. There are 6 major gangs who make up The Council of Fiefs. In additional to The Council of Fiefs, there are 10 or so small gangs, most of which are ‘vassals’ to the Council Gangs. There are a few unbreakable rules the Council Follow: # Do not interfere with another gang’s business # Do not kill civilians # All large scale violence must take place outside of the city limits Kae Hae Gang Leader King Kamehameha. Named after the great Polynesian King. Trade Weapons, Armor, Military Technology = History Founded by Hawaiian-Mercurian gangsters, the Kae Hae Gang found themselves in San Miguel after having been ousted from their previous territory. They already had experience and the contacts to run weapons, guns in particular. Their leader has called himself King Kamehameha after the first king of Hawaii. Over time, the Kae Hae Gang started taking in Polynesian immigrants and recruiting their children into the gang. They have grown to be one of the more influential and well liked of the Council. Serpiente Loco Leader Rey Francisco. Meaning "King" Francisco. Trade Narcotics, Medicines History Serpiente Loco is made up of members of a disbanded cartel, their leader King Francisco (or Rey Francisco as he is called) is said to be one of the top lieutenants of the disbanded cartel. Rey Francisco accurately represents the nature of Serpiente Loco, when things go his way he is an amiable ally, but if he is crossed then all hell breaks loose. Their old cartel contacts give them an in for transporting and selling all forms of narcotics, both recreational drugs and medical drugs. The Ice Goblins Leaders Prince Sven and Princess Yolanda Trade Import Goods (textiles, artifacts, jewelry, art...) History The jointly ruled Ice Goblins are one of the original founding gangs of the Council of San Miguel. The brother and sister duo of Sven and Yolanda were the son and daughter to one of the first gangsters of San Miguel. Through his legacy they built the Ice Goblins. Hamoi Tong Gang Leader Daimyo Arakasi Trade Financial Service (Transporting money, laundering money, banking illegal funds) History The Hamoi Tong Gang are friends to almost everyone. Why? Because they launder about 75% of all of the gangs’ profits combined. Having direct family ties to one of the largest technology companies in Jefferson, the Hamoi Tong Gang are able to launder millions of dollars a year, at a small fee of course. Daimyo Arakasi is a seemingly warm and happy man, but if dues are not paid the Hamoi Tong Gang can be absolutely ruthless. Green Mill Gang Leader Queen Kuali Trade Exotic Animals and foods (spices, livestock, plants, fruits, seeds etc...) History Queen Kuali is often called the mother to all. The charity and generosity of the Green Mill Gang spreads all across San Miguel. It is through her personal contributions that the people of San Miguel live with food in their bellies and roofs over their heads. Despite her kindness though, Queen Kuali does not take kindly to civilians being threatened or hurt. A bruised knee on a civilian can cause a massacre of the offender’s gang. Meadvead Leader Tsar Peter Trade Chemicals (Suspected of Human Trafficking) History Easily the most disliked gang of the Council, Meadvead have gone out of their way to inconvenience every other gang as much as possible. That vast majority of turf wars are initiated by Meadvead, who firmly believe they should be the only gang in San Miguel. They are admittedly the strongest, and typically when going up against them many temporary alliances are formed to be able to withstand. There are rumors that Meadvead transports more than just chemicals, they keep it a secret because if the Council found out, they would unite against Meadvead and drive them out of San Miguel.